The present invention relates generally to flag support systems and more specifically, it relates to flags and their supporting masts which are supported by a vehicle trailer hitch ballmount component when not used for towing.
As we have all witnessed in recent months since the events of Sep. 11, 2001, there has been a resurgence in patriotism throughout the nation. This re-energized patriotism has many forms of expression. Probably the most widely used form of expressing one""s patriotism, is an expression of his love and respect for xe2x80x9cOld Gloryxe2x80x9d. As a result of this desire to express one""s patriotism, flags have been attached to various parts of our autos, such as radio antennas, windows, bumpers and in some instances to the rain gutters of the auto""s roof.
As one can imagine, considerable forces are exerted on a flag mast when one is driving at normal operating speeds within the speed limits. Thus, each of these above noted approaches to the securement of a flag mast has resulted, to a great extent, in failure of the flag mast at its point of securement to the vehicle.
In recent years, there has been an increase in the number of SUV""s, vans and pick-up trucks, most of which are equipped with trailer hitches for pulling boats, camping trailers, or other recreational vehicles and equipment. As can be expected, these trailer hitches come in a variety of sizes, i.e., they are sized according to the loads that they will carry. As a result of the different load capacities, the ball that is attached to the ballmount of the trailer hitch is secured to the ballmount by a threaded shaft portion, which is available in a plurality of sizes. It has been found there are three commonly used ballmount shaft diameters currently in use, namely 0.75 in., 0.874 in. and 1.0 in. It can readily he seen that if the hitch ballmount has a bore diameter of 0.75 inches, a ball shaft diameter of 1.0 inches will not fit into the lesser diameter bore. Likewise, a hitch ballmount bore diameter of 1.0 inches will provide a loose or sloppy fit for ballmount diameters of 0.75 or 0.874 inches.
A search of the Patent Office files in the appropriate classes was made and revealed the following prior art documents. U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,902 issued to Gualano on Feb. 22, 1972xe2x80x94this patent discloses a c-shaped clamping member 15 that engages the rain gutter 11 of an automobile to support an adjustable socket member 21 for supporting a flag therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,632,354 issued to Asciutto on Dec. 30, 1986xe2x80x94discloses a mast mounting for an ATV comprising a grip collar for securing the mast to the mounting bolt. There is no provision for a plurality of mounting bore diameters.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,497 issued to Nichols, Jr. on Mar. 17, 1998xe2x80x94discloses a flag system for displaying a flag from the hood of an automobile. It comprises an L-shaped member that is externally threaded on a vertical portion thereof and is received in a split flexible mast that includes external threads on the lower portion thereof for receiving a clamping nut 62.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,687 issued to Chester on Jul. 11, 2000xe2x80x94discloses a flag mounting system for securing a flag mast to the cross member of a roof luggage rack by means of a clamping member.
U.S. Pat Application Publication No. US2002/0189525 dated Dec. 19, 2002xe2x80x94discloses a detachable vehicle trailer hitch display flag apparatus that utilizes a collar 36 positioned in hole H and is provided with central aperture for snugly receiving the lower portion of the support shaft 22 which in turn receives the lower most end flagstaff 16. This publication includes some twenty-two citations of prior art, all of which have been reviewed to determine their pertinence to the subject invention. It has been found that none of these prior art documents deal with or even mention an awareness of the problem related to the issue of differing trailer hitch bore diameters presented by different ball shaft diameters.
In view of the above noted problem, applicant has designed a flag mast support system that will readily he accepted by any of the three noted poplar hitch ballmount bore diameters, namely 0.75 in., 0.874 in. and 1.0 in. The novel flag mast support includes a stepped shaft that corresponds to the above noted hitch ballmount bore diameters and also a stepped washer that corresponds to the diameters of the stepped shaft and another alternative washer that is used with the 0.874 ballmount shaft diameter. In order to accommodate the three different hitch ballmount bore diameters, this pair of washers, one stepped and the other a flat washer are provided to accommodate the 0.75 inch bore and 0.874 inch bore. When the hitch ballmount bore diameter is one inch, only a lock washer is provided and installed before the locking xc2xe inch nut is secured on the shaft. The novel flag mast support system can he advantageously used to fly the banners of one""s favorite pro sports team, college banners, high school team or little league banners.
An object of the invention is to provide a flag mast support system that is convenient and readily adaptable to most trailer hitch ballmount shaft diameters.
A further object of the invention is to provide a flag mast support system that is inexpensive and provides the required strength to withstand mast pressure when driving.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a trailer hitch mast support assembly that will not corrode or oxidize and retain a pleasing appearance once installed
Another object of the invention is to provide a flag mast support system that allows for the easy installation of one""s favorite team banner thereon.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a flag mast support system that includes accommodations for installation on SUVs, pick-up trucks, vans or passenger vehicles that are equipped with trailer hitch ballmount hook-ups.
These and other objects of the invention will become more apparent hereinafter. The instant invention will now the described with particular reference to the accompanying drawings wherein like reference characters designate the corresponding parts throughout the several views.